Captured mini: Musical therapy
by Looneylune
Summary: Read Captured first for maximum sense-making! All the trolls in Skaia Center don't seem to get a long. So a new kind of therapy is recomended. One with a lot of instruments.


MUSICAL THERAPY

AN: A SPECIAL GIFT FOR ALMOST 75 FOLLOWERS ON CAPTURED! I LOVE YOU GUYS :D Gonna be a quick drabble, I just wanted to write something where the trolls get musical intruments. So sue me, okay? I doubt this will get two chapters. So enjoy this little escapade. /AN

It was a Sunday. A lazy Sunday where there was nothing to do. There was no movie in the evening, there was no therapy of doctor checkups, and there was no group sessions. It wasn't even lunch time and everyone was bored out of there minds. The only thing to look forward to was the 'special therapy session' being held in the rec room.

The people who organized activities in the hospital, Jake English and the nurses and Whitecoats had been talking about fun times of therapy they could use . It was a rumor that the human kids got all these fancy activities and therapies, so naturally the troll kids were getting a bit jealous. So, the organizers thought, what could they do? Animal therapy wouldn't end very well, and they already did art therapy on selected Friday afternoons. What other kinds of therapy could they do? Jane, the plucky nurse, suggested cooking therapy, but that idea was then immediately disregarded. Other nurses suggested things like aquatic therapy and chess therapy, but those ideas weren't too popular. Then it hit them.

Music therapy.

That brings us back to today. There was an announcement just after breakfast, on the intercom speakers throughout the hospital. There was to be a special 'group therapy' at 7. No one knew what it would be, so no one got too excited.

At 7, all the trolls rolled into the rec room at their own pace. No one knew what to expect.

Karkat and Sollux were some of the first people there. Nepeta and Equius were there before them, as was Eridan. They stood, chatting. Sollux and Karkat ignored them and walked over to the couch. Their couch.

"What do you think we'll be doing?" Sollux asked Karkat, who was grumpy as always.

"Probably some stupid shit that no one will even enjoy."

"Tho nothing out of the ordinary." Sollux chuckled.

At that moment, Aradia walked in, followed shortly after by Terezi. The two boys were overjoyed at the arrival of their 'friends.' (the hospital was the only thing preventing them from being more than friends). Since there was no Whitecoats or nurses around, it was safe to hug. Although some of the other patients in the room gave them weird looks.

Karkat and Terezi proceeded to sit together on the chair near the TV, with Aradia and Sollux on the couch. This was the unspoken rule, the way it had been for quite a while now.

After a few minutes, and the arrival of all the troll residents, the Whitecoats came in, toting boxes and boxes. Some were big, and some were smaller. But they were all boxes, and there were a lot of them. Jake then walked in, and prepared himself for what seemed to be an announcement.

"Hello everybody!" The young man chirped. The patients only groaned. "Are you all excited?" More groans.  
"So," Jake started to actually get to the point. All the trolls gathered around him. "We here are Skaia Center have been talking about new ways to make group therapy more interesting. So, today we'll be using a new type of therapy." All looked around, curious.

Jake seemed giddy, all too eager to annouce what he had to say.

"Musical therapy." Instanly, all the trolls celebrated in some way. Even Sollux, who was never much of a music man. "Today, we've brought in several instruments that you either played on your own time, or played through music programs on your own time."

Nepeta, the little cat girl, raised her hand. "How do you know what instruments we played before AC asked." All the whitecoats, who had put down their boxes, frowned at Nepeta. Mainly for giving in to her delirius fantasies.

"Good question, Nepeta." Jake said. "We've talked to your parents some, and this is one of the thing we asked them." a small amount of muttering escaped throughout the crown of trolls. They were all wondering. "Well, I'm going to go bring in the bigger instruments, so grab whatever you like and get playing!" WIth that, Jake and a few whitecoats left.

Everyone gravitate towards the instrument that they played. Terezi was the first to find her instrument. she tooks its case and stepped aside to assemble it. It was an alto saxophone.

Vriska, who used to play the tenor saxophone, also found her instrument easily.

Nepeta picked up the clarinet, and happily started to play little tunes on it. Equius acompanied her on his bass clarinet.

Gamzee picked up a trombone. He took it, thought it was shaped cool, and opend it up. (He frankly could not remember playing the trombone when he was younger.) The first thing he loved was the slide. The second was that he could make a noise in it. So he began to play some jazzy tunes that got almost everyone tapping their feet.

Eridan took the french horn. Yes, this truly was his calling. He stood there, looking oh-so-regal, and played just as regal tunes on his horn. (French horn, that is.)

"Hey Taaaaaaaavros," Vriska called, letting her saxophone hang by her neck. "What do you play?" Tavros had just been sitting there, not doing anything. He showed the girl the small intrument that had been sitting on his lap. It was a six-holed ocarina.

"I, uh, couldn't play any of the bigger instruments, so they gave me this. I had to, uh, make all of my own music, but it was, uh, fun, I guess..." The boy was still to shy to play it. Later, when most would leave, he would play a song that would give goosebumps to all who would listen, even Vriska.

Kanaya never played in a school band. She played with the Skaia youth symphony. Her instrument of choice was the concert harp. Here, sadly, they only had a smaller harp. She sat in a chair, delicately plucking at it and producing the most lovely tones.

Aradia used to play the flute. Sollux always thought this was perfect for her, and always wanted to hear her play it. When she first picked it up, Sollux was very anxious. The notes she played were beautiful. She was amazing.

She put down her flute. "Sollux," she began. "What do you play?"

Sollux stood there, somewhat shyly."Uh, the oboe..."  
Aradia laughed. "Should I be surprised " So Sollux took out the oboe. Together they played. And they made beautiful music together.

After a while, Jake finally returned, wheeling in an upright piano.

"Kk. Are you gonna?" Sollux asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

Karkat's parents forced him to play the piano. At first he hated it, but as the years passed he developed a secret love for it. And he was pretty damn good, too.  
So Karkat started to play. He didn't know what he was playing, he just started to wail something out. And others started to join in. Before you knew it, all the patients were engaged in a full on jam-session. There was even a little ocarina solo at the end by Tavros.

At the end of the session, all the trolls were reluctant to put the instruments away.

"May we do this again sometime?" asked Kanaya, who had been missing her harp.

Jake laughed. "Of course!"

And that day, all the patients in Skaia center hated each other a little less. That was a win in Jake English's book.

AN: I'm sorry, I really cannot do a proper jake, so no fancy words and whatnot for him. Also, yes, I did take a few of the instrument-person things from marchingstuck. Sorry, I just needed to. Terezi is made to be a alto saxophone (She likes the taste of the reed) /AN


End file.
